Time to Come Together (FMHA)
This is how time to come together goes in Flain's Mixel Human Adventure. that day, The School bell rings, and the students chatting Zoey: Doesn't everyone look just fabulous? Flain: It was a great idea, Zoey! Mal, Scott and Alejandro walking evilly, Making the students feel scared Krader (EG): Don't know what he's smilin' about. Flain's the one that's gonna be Prince of the Fall Formal. goes to the Vice Principal Zhuqiaomon's office door and knocks Mal: Vice Principal Zhuqiaomon! Something terrible has happened! went to the Auditorium and see the messy and destroyed Decorations Mal: Isn't this just awful? And after Zaptor worked so hard to make things so perfect! Why would Flain do something like this? Zhuqaiomon: Why would you think Flain was responsible for something like this? Mal: Because I have proof. (Mal handed the evidence of the photos to Zhuqiaomon, Then Rose Rock notices that these are Flain's Problems] Flain Went to Zhuqiaomon's office to tell the punishment for their wrecking Flain: But... But I don't understand! Zhuqiaomon: This is clearly you in the photographs, is it not? looks seeing me, Wrecking the decorations, Much to his Dismay Flain: Yes, but... Zhuqiaomon: I think it should be fairly obvious that the school cannot let someone who would do something like this compete for the Fall Formal crown. was a bit scared at Zhuqiaomon, Then There's a knock on the door and opens Rose Rock (EG): Vice Principal Zhuqiaomon. I found these in a trash can in the library. Thought you should see them. Places the Cutted soccer field, To look like Flain is Playing soccer Rose Rock (EG): Someone obviously combined these photos to make it look like Flain was the one who trashed the gym. Zhuqiaomon: I appreciate you bringing these to my attention, Rose In light of this new evidence, you may of course continue your bid to be crowned the Prince of the Fall Formal. Flain: Thank you! You have no idea how important this is to me! Flain hugs Rose Rock Rose Rock (EG): (chuckles) What was I gonna do? Not prove your innocence? Wouldn't be much of a Canterlot Wondercolt, would I? Zhuqiaomon: I am afraid enough damage has been done to the gym that we will have to postpone the dance until tomorrow night. If you will excuse me, I need to let my friend know about this latest development. (As he leaves) Rose Rock (EG): So, uh, I was wondering. If you aren't already going with somebody, wanna go to the Fall Formal with me tomorrow night? (Flain felt nice) Flain: That would be... Tomorrow night!? No, no-no-no-no-no, no no no no no! Nonononono! (As they run off) I can't! The portal! That'll be too late! panting Rose Rock (EG): One "no" would have been fine! (She walks off, Meanwhile at the Dressing Shop, Flain and the others run to the Shop and hides in the dressing curtain) Magnifo (EG): Everything okay in there? Flain: Yes! himself Only it's not okay. It's not okay at all! If I don't get my crown tonight, I won't be able to go back to Planet Mixel for another thirty moons! Oh, what are we gonna do? felt bad Mike: Hmm. We tell them the truth. Let them know what's really at stake if you don't get the crown tonight. They'll help us figure somethin' out. Flain: But what if they won't? What if when they find out how different I really am...? looks at the mirror and Reveals that he was a Mixel Mike: Flain, these guys rallied around you 'cause they saw what was in your heart. They aren't gonna feel any differently about you when they find out you're a mixel prince in Mixel planet. learns the truth Flain: I'm glad you followed me here, Mike. Vulk: Us too. of course, we get stuck here for another thirty moons. open the Curtains and learns the truth Shuff (EG): You okay? Flain: The Fall Formal isn't happening tonight. Zaptor (EG): WHAT?! Flain: It had to be postponed because Mal had Alejandro and Scott ruin all of Zaptor's decorations. Zaptor (EG): WHAT?! Flain: But the Fall Formal has to happen tonight. Zaptor (EG): Wha-! (Volectro covers Zaptor's Mouth) Flain: sigh You see... Zaptor (EG): You're from an alternate world and you're a mixel prince there and the crown actually has a magical Cubit embedded in it that helps power up other magical cubits, and without it they don't work anymore, and you need them all to help protect your magical world, and if you don't get the crown tonight, you'll be stuck in this world and you won't be able to get back for, like, a really, really long time! squee (Flain, Vulk, Zorch and Mike was surprised in their reaction] Mike: Oh my gosh. Krader (EG): Yeah, I'm pretty sure that isn't the reason. Vulk: Nope, he's pretty much spot-on. Magnifo (EG): They can talk?! Zorch: Oh, yeah! And back where we come from, we're not even human! We're Mixels! Lunk (EG): Wow! This is so amazing! Tell me, what are you thinking right now? Mike: Sure would love a scratch behind the old ears! Zoey: Gah... Mike: Uh, maybe later. Flain: How did you know all that? Zaptor (EG): Just a hunch. Krader (EG): Wait a minute! Lemme get this straight. You're a mixel? Magnifo (EG): You're a prince? Lunk (EG): You're from another world? Flain: gulp Mm-hmm. Jawg (EG): That... is... awesome! chatter Mike: See? Told ya. They arrived at the messing auditorium Zoey: I simply cannot believe they did all this! Zaptor (EG): If I only had some kind of... party cannon that could decorate everything super fast! Flain: I know it seems impossible, but, maybe if we all work together? Krader (EG): Now that's the kinda can-do spirit I'm lookin' for in a Fall Formal Princess! Let's do it, y'all! Magnifo (EG): Absolutely! Gobba (EG): Rock on! Teslo (EG): Yes, indeedily! Lunk (EG): Yaaay! (As Flain puts the hands in the EG Mixels Hands, They work together, Flain Finds the Brooms and throws at the EG Mixels and catches it each] Flain: It's time for us to come together~ It's the only way that things will get better~ It's time for us to take a stand~ So come on and lend a helping hand~ Eg Mixels Cleans the Messy Decorations with a broom each, They cleaned up and put in the trash bags and puts in the the garbage bin All: Fix it up~ Yeah, it's all right~ We'll get it ready by tonight~ Mix it up~ Yeah, help a friend~ We'll come together in the end~ was trying to put the damaged table up, Then Dave and Ryan Suggest that he needs help, Then Dave and Ryan lifts the Damaged Table up, Then Krader carries Table that he is strong, Then Zaptor Uses a Hair to Clean the messy Decorations up, being silly Zaptor (EG and Krader (EG): It's time to show that we've got school spirit~ Raise your voice and let everyone hear it~ Magnifo (EG) and Gobba (EG): It's time to show that we're strong~ So come on, everybody, sing along~ (As they Throw new Streamers and hang them making things amazing, Then Stephanie, Carrie and Mimi decided to help them, As throw and successful creating a best hang on Streamers, Then throws and Koji Catches it, and worked together, Then more students put the Speakers, Then Jay was struggling put the spotlight there, Then it began to feel wobbly, However, Rock saves him from being wobbly] All: (Look...) Look how we've all come together~ (Things...) Things are only just starting to get better~ (Look...) Look how we've all come together~ (Things...) Things are only gonna get better, better, better, better!~ the Students cleaned and set the Party up, Rose Rock and the other students rock the band, Luigi works the sound design and gives them a thumbs up, Then Flain was cleaning and bump into Rose Rock, Making him blush, The Students Paint and put Pumpkins and balloons for the picture, Photo Finish sets the camera All: (We... will...) Fix it up, yeah, it's all right~ (Come... tonight, tonight...) We'll get it ready by tonight~ (We... will...) Mix it up, yeah, help a friend~ (Come... together, together...) We'll come together in the end~ (We... will...) Fix it up, yeah, it's all right~ (Come... tonight, tonight...) We'll get it ready by tonight~ (We... will...) Mix it up, yeah, help a friend~ (Come... together, together...) We'll come together, together now!~ Students prepare for the party tonight, and The Disco ball is lifted as they getting ready, As all the EG Mixels watch in happiness They all set for the big dance party of the Fall Formal Zaptor (EG): This... looks... sooooo... GOOD! Azulongmon and Zhuqiaomon arrived Azulongmon: clapping All right, everyone! Fall Formal is back on for this evening. cheering Azulongmon: So you'd better get out of here and start getting ready. Oh, and don't forget to cast your ballots for the Fall Formal Prince on your way out! Noah (Total Drama): You got my vote, Flain. Sora Takenouchi: Mine, too! Konata: Mine too! Sky (Total Drama): Mine too! (As the Students vote for Flain to become the Fall Formal Prince, The votes puts into the Voting Box, Meanwhile Mal opens the door, Which making me Very Angry] Looks at Alejandro and Scott Mal: You're lucky he was able to pull this off. Next time I ask you to make a mess of things, try to show a little restraint! I need this Formal to go on tonight just as much as he does. And once we take them down, That crown is mine. (Laughing Evilly) Also, his suspicous new friends could be a problem. Especially with Mike on the run. Whatever. Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes